


See You Again

by ficsbyaprocrastinatingstudent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsbyaprocrastinatingstudent/pseuds/ficsbyaprocrastinatingstudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story of what happens to George after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

“I’m leaving, Fred.”  
George stood on the lonely hill next to the Burrow where Fred had been buried all those years ago. George had chosen this spot because he and Fred had often come here during their summers to escape the crowded house and, later, to use as a place to test their more explosive and disruptive pranks. There was only so much banging and exploding Mrs. Weasley could deal with before she came storming into their rooms to demand “what part of their NEWTs required such noises?”  
George hadn’t been here for a long time. Not since the funeral. It was too painful to come and see the physical reminder that he was no longer a twin, but just a single person. But he was leaving soon, and he had to come say goodbye.  
“I know we were planning this for a long time, but – I…just couldn’t do it. I couldn’t face making real on the plans we had made, all by myself. But it’s different now. Angelina says she will come with me.”  
The wind quietens down, and George’s voice drift off with it.

 

“Hey, you know what would be cool?” Fred asked, rolling onto his back to watch the clouds drift across the sky. The sun was starting to set so the sky wasn’t so blinding to stare at anymore, they had been out here for hours already.  
“I know we are twins, but I can’t actually read your mind despite what everyone else thinks.”  
Fred just grins at him, and of course, George mirrors the grin back. It’s always been like this, each the reflection of the other.  
“I think it would be cool for us to start a joke business, like in Hogwarts. I mean, we aren’t great at much, but we can always make people laugh.”  
George reflects on this for a bit. Fred had a point. Although clever, they never excelled academically, but had acquired a reputation for jokes and pranks. A reputation they were careful to nurture and cultivate. Opening a joke business would be a natural extension of this, and what they were good at.  
“Sounds like a plan to me.”

“You know what we should do next?”  
Fred raised his eyebrow at George, waiting for him to continue.  
“We should set up a proper shop. Now.”  
Fred’s other eyebrow went up too.  
“You do realise we are still in school. It’s not like we can just drop out.”  
“Well, why not? School isn’t going to teach us much more, and with Umbridge around, leaving will probably be better than staying. Hogwarts just isn’t the same anymore.”  
Fred was silent for a bit.  
“You’re right. Let’s go. But before we do, we have to leave something for them to remember us by.”  
The brilliant, somewhat evil, grin spread across Fred’s face was matched only by the glee in George’s eyes.

“We should go traveling.”  
George glanced up from his review of their sales, and looked over to his twin, who was currently checking over the stock. His hands resting on a box of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Fred pats the box absentmindedly before continuing.  
“We have all this stuff imported from around the world and we haven’t been anywhere. Think of all the new products we could come up with if could see what the magic of other cultures.”  
George nodded slowly. It did make sense. The shop was also going strong and their employees could handle the day to day running of the store on their own. Besides, it would be nice to go see the world with Fred, they hadn’t really had time to do their own thing since starting this joke shop business. Some time off would be great.  
“Sure, let’s go right after this war ends. We can hardly leave right now.  
“Agreed. We will go once the war ends.”

 

Once the war ends…  
Well, it had ended now. And he was about to leave. And Fred would stay.  
George pats the tombstone, and runs his hands over his twin’s name, tracing the letters one last time. Even though he was leaving, his twin would always be with him. He saw him everywhere, in everything he did. From in the mirror, to his reflection in Angelina’s eyes.  
“It’s been a long night without you Fred, but the day is finally dawning, and I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted to write this by a friend, and having just watched Furious 7, I decided the pair this story to the theme song "See you again".  
> Didn't go quite the way I wanted, but as a friend reminds me, stories don't always go as you plan them to.


End file.
